El rescate de la princesa
by Aquillux Cinno
Summary: Desapareció Kitana, seguramente Shao Kahn la secuestró. Sindel ordena a Jade ir a Earthrealm a pedir ayuda y los combatientes acuden al auxilio. Esto a su vez, puede significar una oportunidad para que dos personas encuentren lo más lindo que puede existir en la vida; el amor. Un fanfic cursi creado para la comunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de MK no son míos. Son propiedad de Ed Boon, su creador. Mi intención es entretener y no lucrar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Siempre se dijo que el amor les llega a todos y aquel que lo sienta en su corazón se le llena de alegría y hace sentir vivo.

Kitana y Jade eran dos hermosas mujeres que dedicaban sus vidas en defender su mundo llamado "edenia". La primera mencionada era la princesa, mientras que la segunda simplemente una fuerte guerrera. Aún así, ambas son amigas inseparables desde pequeñas.

Todo pintaba bien, una tarde soleada agradable y con un viento de regular intensidad. Hace poco fue año nuevo, y las cosas desde hace mucho no marchaban bien por lo que Kitana todas las tardes iba a sentarse frente a una laguna que quedaba detrás del castillo y hoy no era la excepción.

Lo hacía para olvidarse por varias horas de la situación que atravesaba su mundo que era nada más y nada menos que una amenaza de Shao Kahn, un tirano que pretendía destruirlo sin piedad.

Algunos días se quedaba hasta la misma noche contemplando esa laguna, nadie sabía que ella a penas se sentaba en el pasto se ponía a llorar y las aguas recibía cada gota de lágrima que la mujer derramaba desde sus ojos.

Pero esa misma tarde, eran como las dos aproximadamente. Kitana apenas terminando de almorzar se fue hacia la laguna como todos los días. Jade la veía siempre irse ahí y sabía la razón, pero hoy se le ocurrió ir y hacerle compañía. Aunque eran amigas, hacía tiempo que no tenían una charla de amiga a amiga y como era la situación se le ocurrió eso.

Jade tenía un cuerpo que cualquier hombre deseaba acariciar. Piel morena, cabellos negros tomados al estilo "cola de caballo" y largos, estatura alta aprox. 1,80 CM y con sus tacones puestos ganaba cinco centímetros más, pantalón largo, verde de adelante y atrás negro, al igual que su playera también de estos dos colores.

Su ropa le quedaba ajustada por lo que se hacía notar tanto sus pechos como su culo.

— Hola Kitana ¿Qué estás pensando? — le saludaba un tan contenta, pero al ver que ella lloraba, su sonrisa se borro de repente—. Lo siento…

—No tienes que disculparte, siempre lloro— Kitana contestó sonriendo porque su amiga la fue a ver.

Kitana era algo parecida a Jade, solo que su piel era más clara, vestía de azul como el cielo, más su vestimenta era más ligera, estatura alta, cabello con trenza y un moño sujetado por dos palillos de plástico.

—Espero que todo acabe— Jade decía, como modo de hacerle saber a su amiga de que había esperanzas.

—No va a pasar eso. Conozco bien a Shao Kahn. Consigue lo que quiere y nadie puede detenerlo.

—No digas eso, Kitana todo se va acabar y Edenia va a volver a ser la misma de siempre.

—Es común que ignores, eres nada más que una guerrera. Ser la princesa no es fácil, son muchas las responsabilidades. Vengo por tantas cosas a llorar aquí.

La mujer de azul pegó el suspiro. Ya sus mejillas estaban bastante mojadas por sus lágrimas.

Como toda princesa, tenía deberes que hacer en el castillo. Eran muchas las restricciones que tenía, a penas podía salir al patio sin un soldado y se sentía agobiada por ello.

—De última si no conseguimos repeler el ataque de Shao Kahn nos escapamos a la tierra y vivimos allí— Jade ideaba.

—¡Qué! — Kitana se sorprendió de lo su amiga acababa de decir— ¿Entregar estas tierras a ese tirano? Jade se te salió un tornillo.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Si tu misma dijiste que consigue lo que quiere.

—Pero estas son nuestras raíces. Aquí nacimos ¿Crees que voy a concebir que un idiota que sólo por llamarse conquistador va a venir como si nada a hacer lo que quiere?

Kitana comenzó a enojarse. La rabia la dominaba. Esa misma rabia que sentía por no poder hacer lo que quiera y tener muchas protecciones y porque Edenia no era un lugar de tranquilidad como ella deseaba, aunque en el fondo, ¿Quién no lo deseaba?

Observaba con desprecio a Jade, como si quisiera matarla por la mirada reflejada.

—¿Sabes que? Te dejo sola, así te tranquilizas. No se puede llevar una plática contigo sin que te enojes. Eso de vivir en la tierra, solamente era una suposición.

Y así Jade abandonó a su amiga y se devolvió al castillo. La dejo sola con "sus problemas" y Kitana no le importó que quedará sola, de echo para ella era mucho mejor sin compañía de nadie.

Mientras Jade caminaba se sentía un poco extraña.

—¿Por qué le dije eso? — pensaba—, hace un momento le dije que edenia estaría tranquila, pero luego le sugerí vivir en la tierra. Yo no soy así. Al igual que ella, amo este mundo.

No es que la morenita le diera por vivir en la tierra y olvidarse de sus raíces, tampoco por tener un pensamiento cobarde de huir a otro lado y dejar tirado el lugar donde nació en lugar de defenderlo, por evadir una guerra. Ella pensaba mucho en una persona, en un hombre. Quizá lo deseaba con todo su corazón y lo empezaba a amar o algo parecido.

Kitana volvió a observar la laguna llorando una vez más como lo hacía antes de que su amiga metiera charla. En su cabeza le pasaban tantos pensamientos, como las peticiones sin cumplir de su corazón.

Ella comenzó a chillar, la tristeza era inmensa y gobernaba en su ser. Las aguas como siempre recibía las lágrimas.

Jade podía escuchar su chillido, a pesar de estar a una gran distancia.

—Oh no de nuevo, ¡No! — alegó.

Kitana detuvo su llanto cuando noto una sombra que, al parecer, había alguien detrás de ella. Una sombra de una persona de cuerpo ancho y estatura alta. Por lo ancho supuso que no era Jade, pero se asustó al notar un objeto de forma de "maso" en su hombro.

—Hola princesa— decía una voz ronca y reconocible para la ella.

Y desde lejos se escuchó el grito de la mujer por varios segundos y después se dejo de escuchar.

—Esa fue Kitana. Iré a verla— Jade corrió de regreso a la laguna.

La mujer de azul simplemente ya no estaba.

Jade miraba a todos lados, por si en esos casos había caminado y se estancó en algo y necesitaba ayuda, pero nada, ni se volvió a escuchar los gritos de ella.

Se la trago la tierra, tal como parecía.

Pero Jade encontró su corona tirada en el suelo y la recogió. Inmediatamente regreso corriendo al castillo a informar de la desaparición.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Después de que Jade informará a la madre de Kitana de su desaparición, está la envió a la tierra a pedir ayuda a Raiden y sus hombres.

Su madre, Sindel, era la reina. Una mujer hermosa de cabellos blancos con mechones negros, labios pintados de un labial negro. Ojos blancos que carecían de pupilas, su vestimenta era un vestido violeta estilo traje de baño y además unas piernas bien atractivas al estar descubiertas y sin nada de ropa, solamente unas medias que le llegaba casi a la rodilla.

Esta situación preocupaba tanto a ella, quien era su madre como todos en edenia quienes esperaban el día en que se convierta en la futura gobernante.

Jade llegó a la tierra y no tardó mucho en localizar a Raiden, un tipo alto con sombrero de chino blanco, ropa del mismo color con un poco de azul al frente.

En realidad fue él quien encontró a Jade en las afueras del hogar de los maestros Shaolin.

—¿Qué te trae aquí, edeniana?— la interrogó a penas verla sin siquiera saludarla antes y con un tono de voz de sargento.

—Raiden que bueno que te encuentro. Parece que Shao Kahn tomó a Kitana y ahora ella no está. Hace meses edenia viene siendo amenazada y creo que está cumpliendo con su palabra— le contó con un tono de voz de desesperación, naturalmente.

—¡Vaya!— éste exclamó, sorprendido.

—Estaba con ella junto a un rio, la dejo sola ahí y después de varios segundos escucho un grito de ella, entonces voy a ver que le pasaba y desapareció.

Alguien más se asomó para saber de que discutían. Como Jade elevó su voz, este la escuchó desde lejos.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Cuestiona.

—Liu Kang, espero no hayas escuchado nada— Raiden le dijo, no quería que supiera, aunque escuchó todo claramente.

—¿Porqué crees que vine para acá?—le dijo a Raiden—, Por cierto, hola Jade— saludó a la edeniana con una reverencia, luego.

—Hola Liu Kang— ella respondió al saludo.

Liu era un Shaolin. Un poderoso chino que toda su vida entrenó en un templo. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso. Cabello largo y una cinta roja alrededor. Pantalones negro, sin nada de ropa en la parte de arriba.

—Siento lo que te voy a decir, pero Kitana está en peligro.

Había una relación entre Liu Kang y la princesa. No hace tanto se habían conocido y contrajeron amistad, para convertirse en una hermosa empatía, pero no eran novios de lleno. Se querían mucho, eso sí y este hombre se preocupaba tanto por ella, era por eso que Raiden al verlo venir corriendo no quería que lo supiera, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Te escuché decirlo, ¿Sabes donde está?— pregunto.

—Por eso vine porque desapareció así de pronto. Kitana es muy importante para edenia— Jade respondió.

—Y para mi— Liu Kang agregó— Así que busquemos a todos para ir ahora al mundo exterior y rescatarla.

—¡Espera, Liu Kang!— raiden le tomó de un brazo para detenerlo— No podemos ir al mundo exterior así como así. Shao Kahn tiene una fortificación increíble, y gente hábil.

—Si pero la vida de Kitana corre peligro. Ni me imagino si debe estar viva o ya muerta.

—Raiden tiene razón. Además no podemos pensar que este muerta. Debemos pensar mejor en un plan— decía Jade tratando de calmarlo y sugestionando para que no pensará en lo peor de su amada.

—¿Te parecería si te quedarás a dormir con los Shaolin está noche?— Raiden ofreció a quedarse.

—Tengo que ir a informar a Sindel o sino va a preocuparse y mandará a alguien más para acá a por mi.

—No hay problema. Yo iré a Edenia y le diré, mientras entre ustedes se les ocurre algo. Nos vemos después.

Raiden con su poder del trueno desapareció, era su manera de retirarse y transportarse.

Jade y Liu Kang quedaron a solas. El Shaolin invitó a la morenita a entrar en el templo que estaba a metros. En realidad era en el patio de entrenamiento donde charlaban, pero como el solo pegaba fuerte.

Adentro, todos los compañeros de Liu Kang meditaban y luego tendrían una hora libre de descanso para que más tarde salieran al patio a entrenar y después bañarse.

Ellos saludaron a Liu con una reverencia, y parecía no inmutarse a que este llegara con una damisela que no fuese Kitana (Todos allí sabían de su relación) y pensarán que fuera otra novia o que la estuviera engañando.

De igual modo, algún que otro maestro habrá pensado eso, pero en si, son muy reservados y no decían nada, al menos que se les indicará.

El Shaolin Kang guio a Jade hasta los cuartos y mostrarle uno vacío donde quedarse.

—Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Kung Lao. Casi nunca lo usa— le indicó uno, era el único "desocupado"

—¿Dónde duerme él?— pregunto ella discretamente.

—Pasa toda la noche meditando en el patio de entrenamiento y en la mañana sale al cerro y no se vuelve a ver hasta que oscurece.

—Vaya, no duerme nada.

—Sólo supongo que medita, porque cada vez que lo veo antes de acostarme a dormir, lo hace.

—¿No te haz atrevido a preguntarle?

—No tengo tiempo para conversar con nadie. Raiden me mantiene siempre ocupado. Además Kung Lao ya no habla con nadie, está demasiado distante del mundo.

—Tal vez yo podría hacerlo. A lo mejor debe tener un problema. Bueno, a un lado eso, hay que llamar a los "SF" a ver si pedimos que nos ayuden también.

SF significaba Special Forces, que era un cuartel ubicado en Estados Unidos compuesto por muchos militares comandados por Jax Briggs, un hombre con mucha fuerza en sus brazos, aunque se decía que eran biónicos por que los genuinos les fueron arrancados brutalmente por alguien del mundo exterior. Piel oscura, alto, usaba ropa en la que tenía muchas banderas de los Estados Unidos, así como una chaqueta de manga corta gris para las misiones.

—Hay que llamar a Jax, no me gusta hablar con esa rubia amargada que tiene como general— Liu Kang comentaba.

—yo iré por tu compañero, supongo que debe estar en el cerro ahora— Jade proponía buscar a Kung Lao.

—Espérame después y lo buscamos los dos.

—Esta bien. No tardes mucho. Yo estaré en el cuarto.

Mientras tanto en los Estados Unidos, este comandante, Jax, buscaba un documento entre los tantos papeles de un archivero en su oficina.

De pronto una dama entró sin siquiera golpear la puerta y de brusco.

Era una mujer rubia, más que su pelo lo tenía tomado. Su ropa era un traje militar negro en su totalidad y le quedaba un poco ajustado.

Ella se sentó y golpeó la mesa. Se le veía con mucha rabia.

—¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?— Jax la regaño por ese comportamiento.

—Me tiene harta ese Cage. Todo el tiempo me molesta. Ya le he dicho tantas veces que no y sigue.

—No le hagas caso. Ignóralo haz como si no existiera y vas a ver que te va a dejar en paz.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero ahora que le encomendaba una tarea a unos soldados, él me tocó el culo y todos me vieron. Vergüenza que pasé.

—Bien, Sonya iré hablar con él ¿Está afuera, cierto?

—Si, afuera.

Justo cuando el moreno iba a salir, alguien más entra a la oficina. Era uno de los que trabajaban en el área informática de las fuerzas e informó a Jax de una llamada para él.

—Iré inmediatamente a la sala informática— respondió éste y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer y decirle algo más—, Si quieres puedes venir conmigo o sino Cage va a verte sola aquí.

—Está bien. No quiero ver a ese patán de Hollywood en mi vista.

Los tres, si, también el informático se dirigieron a esa sala.

Al salir de la oficina, estaba Cage apoyado en un pilar con sus manos en sus bolsillos. silbaba y miraba de pies a cabeza a Sonya más principalmente centraba su vista en la cintura de ésta.

—Miren esas curvas, bien hechas— decía en voz baja.

Sonya no lo miraba y si lo hacía era por pocos segundos y era mirada de desprecio.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de computación, los chicos esperaban a Jax y al verlo llegar, indicaron un teléfono móvil con su bocina en la mano de uno de ellos.

—Para usted— el chico entregó la bocina a Jax.

—¿Quién es?

—Hola Jax o comandante Briggs. Soy Liu Kang, espero no te extrañes como conseguí comunicarme a las fuerzas, aunque si un poco cara. Podrías tu y varios de tus militares venir al templo Shaolin? Acá te explicaré los detalles.

—¿Porqué no puedes venir tú para acá? Estoy en un asunto de suma importancia con unos papeles. Ven para acá y conversamos.

—Ahora no puedo. Raiden anda en otro lado, así que en cuanto llegue vamos para allá.

—Como tu digas. Hasta luego.

Jax dejo la bocina del teléfono en su lugar.

—¿Quién era?— Sonya pregunto.

—Era Liu Kang, creo que será mejor preparar los helicópteros e ir a china.

—¿Y como pudo comunicarse contigo si allá no tienen nada eléctrico?

—No lo sé. Voy a seguir buscando ese papel, que he estado toda la mañana revisando los archiveros.

—¿Y si te ayudo? No quiero pasar por al lado de ese Cage.

—Mira hagamos algo mejor. Ordenas a preparar los helicópteros, mientras busco ese documento. Llamo a Liu Kang para decirle que iremos al templo de los Shaolin y tu después puedes ir a dar una vuelta.

—Me parece bien eso de salir— Sonya aceptó la idea de su comandante—, voy a irme lejos, así para que ese tipo no me alcance y después cuando estén listos, me llaman por el radio para me vayan a buscar.

—Como sea, tu sale por atrás para que ese actor no te vea.

Cage era un tipo desagradable para Sonya, le gusta mucho a la mujer coqueteaba con ella por conseguir una cita, pero a Sonya no le era de su agrado.

Está mujer fue hacer lo que su comandante le ordenó. Tan sólo ordenar a los militares a preparar los helicópteros para el viaje, tal como pensó Jax cuando hablaba con Liu Kang e irse a tomar aire para despistarse de Cage.

 **Mientras tanto en China…**

—Que mal que los SF no puedan venir. Hay que idear el plan hoy, para que a plena alba nos vamos al mundo exterior a rescatar a Kitana— Jade comentó.

Ella se mecía en un columpio que colgaba de un árbol grande en el patio de entrenamiento. Liu Kang la empujaba despacio.

—Nos vamos con Raiden a la base y fin del drama. Lo que a mi de verdad me preocupa es como está Kitana— decía éste hombre, preocupado por la situación de su princesa.

—Tengo el presentimiento que está bien, no te preocupes— contestó la mujer para tranquilizarlo.

Raiden apareció de pronto. Uso su poder de tele transportación para llegar hasta los chicos e informarles. Él venía de Edenia.

—Ya está. Hablé con Sindel y estas bajo mi responsabilidad, Jade.

—Ni que fuera una niña— Se puso a reír.

—Oye Raiden ¿Nos puedes acompañar a las fuerzas especiales? Hable con Jax y el se dispuso, lo malo es que no puede venir— decía Liu Kang.

—Precisamente Sindel me encomendó a dos Edenianos más que se apuntaron para el rescate. Está noche estarán aquí.

—Vaya que bien, así no seré la única de Edenia.

—Me gustaría convencer a Kung Lao para que nos ayude. Según Jade puede hablar con él.

—No nos desesperemos aún queda luz del día para reunir a gente. Por que no vamos a donde Jax y después regresamos a buscar a Kung Lao.

—¿Y porqué no lo hacemos al revés? Liu Kang, acuérdate que dijo que estaba ocupado con no sé que cosa y tardaría demasiado— Jade sugería a Kang.

—En ese caso voy a traer a alguien más que conozco que de seguro aceptará y también iré hablar con los lin kuei— Raiden proponía.

—Solía tener una relación con uno de ellos... fue hace un tiempo— Jade afirmaba, se acordó de un noviazgo fallido con unos de los integrantes de ese clan.

—Ahora podría ser la oportunidad, hacen las paces y…— Liu Kang decía, como burlándose de la morena.

—Sí, como no que chistoso— la mujer le respondió con una despreciable mirada.

—Bien chicos, nos vemos más tarde. Si logran traer a Kung Lao me avisan— Raiden se retiró de nuevo con su poder de la desaparición.

Tal como ideó, iba a hablar con otros kombatientes e intentar de convencerles. Por ejemplo a los del clan "Lin Kuei" probablemente pedirían algo a cambio o simplemente se negarían, de todos modos no se perdía nada con intentar.

Jade y Liu Kang partieron al cerro a buscar al Shaolin.

 **En Estados Unidos…**

Cage el actor, estaba moribundo en el suelo con un moretón en un ojo, le chorreaba un poco de sangre de su boca y a penas podía moverse.

Jax hablaba por su celular. Él lo golpeó bastante y con su fuerza bruta de sus brazos de metal eso se notaba porque sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

—Que tenga un buen día enfermera— de ahí, cortó, puso su celular en su bolsillo y apuntando con su dedo a Cage—, Otra vez que le vuelvas a faltar el respeto a Sonya y en vez de una ambulancia voy a pedir la carroza de la funeraria.

Debido a los golpes, y lo hinchada que se veía su boca, era imposible hablar o tan siquiera mover la mandíbula.

Un joven militar que trabajaba ahí se acercó.

—Jefe Briggs, los helicópteros están listos— anunció.

—Espérenme un poco para que venga la ambulancia y se lleve a esa basura— Jax respondió, apuntando con su dedo al actor y tal lo dicho, lo calificándolo como "basura"

El joven asintió y se retiro. No se inmutó ver a Cage tirado en el piso.

Sonya ya se había ido a dar la vuelta hace ya un rato y dejo informado donde estaría para que la fuesen a buscar.

La ambulancia tardó 5 minutos en llegar al cuartel y llevarse a Cage, y después de que se fuera, todos los de las fuerzas especiales partieron rumbo a china. Jax decidió posponer su búsqueda de ese documento para después o quizá mañana.

El viaje duraría unas 3 horas tiempo y al mismo en que Liu Kang y Jade estuvieron en el cerro de atrás del templo. En ese cerro en el que Kung Lao suele ir todos los días.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

—Que refrescante es esta agua que baja de la cima—decía una persona al sacar un poco de agua de un río que bajaba desde la cima del cerro y se la echaba a su boca.

Se oía el sonido del agua bajando y algunos caballos como vacas o toros bebiendo de ella.

Está personita era nada más y nada menos que Kung Lao. Un Shaolin que solía entrenar junto con Liu Kang. También era habilidoso aunque no a la altura de su compañero. Usaba un sombrero como el de los gauchos con bordes afilados. Su vestir era una camiseta azul oscura sin manga con dibujos de dragones, pantalón largo del mismo color con rodilleras plateadas.

De pronto se sentó en una roca grande para descansar de la larga caminata desde lo más alto.

Kung Lao dedicaba su rutina diaria en explorar. Todo los días y todo el día en caminar y aventurarse.

Ciertamente estar conectado con la naturaleza era lo mejor, pero este hombre pasó a ser un antisocial y nadie sabe el porqué, ni siquiera el mismo Liu Kang quien solía compartir la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Logró divisar a lo lejos a una persona. Una mujer por la figura de ésta. Estaba de espalda con las manos en su cintura. El shaolin se la quedó mirando atentamente.

Se puso de pie y se puso detrás de un arbusto y seguir mirando a la mujer sin que ésta lo viera.

—Creo conocerla— pensaba.

La mujer se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia arriba, directamente hacia donde Kung Lao estaba escondido.

Está mujer en si se trataba de Jade. Andaba sola. No se detenía, sólo seguía caminando y el shaolin la observaba detrás del arbusto.

—Se quien es ella. Pero que estará haciendo por aquí— decía.

Jade llegó al río y se detuvo. Kung Lao trató de colocarse detrás de otro arbusto más atrás sin hacer tanto ruido al caminar y así no ser descubierto.

Por sorpresa, Jade continuo su camino por los mismos arbustos, lo cual a Lao lo hizo creer que lo vieron.

—Hace mucho que no he tenido un combate con nadie. Si ella me sorprende, estoy perdido— decía e intentó divisar alguna quebrada para utilizar como escondite.

—Presiento que alguien anda aquí. Probablemente sea Kung Lao— Jade pensaba.

Estaba cerca del segundo arbusto en el que el hombre se escondió. Metió sus manos por entre medio de éste. Sintió unos pasos cerca y se dio cuenta de que había alguien.

—No entiendo porqué te escondes. Se que eres tú, Kung Lao. Para tu información, no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa— no dudó en especular en que se trataba del shaolin.

Éste trataba de no meter tanto ruido. Y aunque fue descubierto, no salía de donde estaba escondido hasta que Jade se aburriera u se fuera.

Pero ella no se iría sin encontrar y llevarse a Lao por mas que se quedara mucho tiempo parada, ella no dudaba de que estaba ahí.

—Deja de hacerte el silencioso y sal de donde estés—gritó.

Él reía en silencio y no decía nada. Creía que con quedarse quieto haría que la mujer creyera que no hay nadie y se fuera, pero ella ya lo sabía, y no lo haría, así tuviera que quedarse toda una noche.

—Ya no te hagas el ausente, se muy bien donde estas escondido, si por lo menos no me hablas te sacaré de ahí y no te va gustar como lo haré— se lo dijo amenazando de golpearlo.

—Ya que tanto insistes.

Kung se puso de pie y se hizo presente.

—Ja sabía que estabas escondido— Jade burló y puso una mano en su cintura.

—Si, felicidades. ¿Ahora que quieres?— Kung cuestionó.

—Que me acompañes al templo— Jade respondió.

—¿Para que?— Luego Kung Lao, cuestionó con el deseo de saberlo.

—Se te necesita.

—¿Pero yo no quiero?— se negó.

—¿Por qué?— Jade deseó saber esa negación.

—Me siento bien aquí, todo es paz. Los animales son mi única compañía.

—¿Y que hay de tus compañeros Shaolin? ¿Qué hay de Liu Kang?

—No merezco ni estar a su lado. Me duele tanto decirlo, pero soy un traidor.

—¿Traidor? ¿Qué hiciste?— la mujer se sorprendió por qué Kung lao se autodenominada con ese calificativo.

—No lo diré. Es algo que guardaré para mi únicamente. No quiero que Liu Kang se entere.

Eso que se guardaba oprimía su pecho, ese algo que era la causa de pasarse los días en el cerro. Tal como trataba de decir y se daba a entender, él se consideraba un traidor y que la razón tenía que ver con Liu Kang y no quería que lo supiera.

—Dímelo a mi, a ver si puedo ayudarte. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie— Jade le ofrecía.

En si, ella quería convencerlo de algún modo en que lo acompañara al templo, más que ayudarlo, ella quería que Kung Lao participara en el rescate, y por alguna razón tenía un interés por ello.

—Te ves bastante confiable y además eres linda— le dijo y trago un poco de saliva, por decirle "linda"

A Jade se le sonrojaron sus mejillas y agradeció por ese hermoso cumplido.

Lao se largó a reír por dentro y se sentó en el piso e invitó a Jade a que se sentará a su lado para contarle lo que le sucedía. Ella sin dudar se sentó.

—Aun no puedo creer que esto sucediera, pero conocí a una chica bien linda— comenzó a contar.

—¡Eso es lindo! ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ella a pesar de ser ruda, es bastante buena, con una belleza que se quedaba en mis ojos, todo me gustaba de ella pero…

Se le cae una lágrima

—Hay alguien más en su corazón. Yo quisiera olvidarla, pero no he podido. Tienes cierto parecido a esa mujer.

Kung lao comenzó a recordar varias escenas donde él y esa chica de la que hablaba se habían hecho amigos. Iban juntos a todos lados y todo eso hasta que volvió a la realidad al salirle otra lágrima.

—Debe significar mucho para ti, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Liu Kang?—Jade le preguntó.

—Esa chica de la que te hablo la conoces, de hecho es de edenia igual que tu.

—No me digas que es… ¿Kitana?

—Así es. Deje todo lo que llamaba hogar, amigos, sólo por haberme enamorado de ella y me vine a este cerro. No pude evitarlo, su belleza, y por ello siento que he traicionado a Liu Kang. No merezco estar ni siquiera a su lado.

Jade se largó con una risa por un buen rato. Kung agachó la mirada, más sin embargo y sin querer colocó su mano sobre la de Jade y la quito inmediatamente al darse cuenta de ello.

Jade también se dio cuento y rio con más ganas y sonrojada.

—No te sigas riendo, se que fui tonto al enamorarme de Kitana.

—Oye…—Jade aún riendo y sin poder parar esa risa, tan siquiera para hablar.

—Si viniste sólo para reírte de mi, mejor me voy.

—Espera jaja… no…

Kung Lao estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y dejar a la mujer sola, pero se le ocurrió una idea, una cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida y lo ha visto en otro lado. Si, algo conocido por todos.

Como Jade no dejaba de reír, el shaolin acercó su boca a la de ella para darle un corto y suave beso.

—¿Oye pero que rayos te haz imaginado?— Jade se enojó y le atiza un puñetazo a Lao en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, Liu Kang estaba cerca de estos dos. Siguió sus voces para llegar a ellos.

—Hola, veo que lo encontraste—Kang decía.

—Menos mal, parece que el sol de este mundo es más fuerte— Jade contestó.

—Y tu Kung Lao, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—Si, supongo que es bueno— contestó.

—Muy bien, ya nos vamos porque me estoy pasando con este calor— Jade se quejó del calor que hacía.

Como todos tenían calor bajaron de regreso al templo.

Jax y compañía habían llegado y esperaban a Liu Kang y tanto él como Kung Lao y Jade se sorprendieron de que las fuerzas especiales estuvieran allí porque les había dicho por el teléfono de que no vendrían.

—Oye Liu Kang, puedo usar alguna ducha— Jade le pidió para bañarse, ella sudaba mucho.

—Si— el shaolin contestó, e indicó donde estaba uno de los baños.

—¿Qué hacías que no estabas? Te esperé casi media hora— Jax reclamaba.

—En el cerro, tu sabes… —Observo a Kung Lao—, pegando la vuelta.

—Bueno, te dije que no podía venir, y decidimos con Sonya porqué un cierto actor nos convenció— se acordó de johnny Cage y de la tunda que le dio.

—Viniste con esa Perr… sonita que te ayuda en la base, supongo que nos será de ayuda la mujercita está.

—Mmm si. ¿Qué era lo que querías?

—Kitana está prisionera en el Mundo exterior. No se que es lo que Shao Kahn quiere con ella. Ya he pensado en un plan, pero quiero saber si te parece bien.

—Dime lo que piensas hacer

—Adentro te lo voy a explicar. Por cierto, Raiden traerá varios luchadores.

Y Liu Kang y Jax entraron al interior del templo. Sonya y el resto de las fuerzas se quedaron afuera. Kung Lao salió por otro lado, en la misma dirección en que estaba una de las duchas, específicamente en la que Jade se bañaba.

Tal parecía que iba a observarla bañarse, o sea verla desnuda.

—¿Qué me pasa?— Se preguntaba a si mismo, caminando hacia—, Es tan atractiva, es hermosa, sensual. El mismo cuerpo que el de Kitana.

Que podría sentir en esos momentos? Alguna clase de lujuria por que Kung Lao lo sentía, un deseo quizá… sexual e imposible de controlar.

Raiden apareció de pronto con dos personas más.

Según sus apariencias, eran policías. Uno de ellos, con apellido de Stryker era rubio, aunque su cabellera no se le notaba por usar una gorra negra de policía.

El otro tenía el pelo largo y era más alto y más delgado. Su apellido era Kabal.

—Hola Sonya, veo que también las SF se apuntaron para el rescate— Raiden saludaba a la rubia.

—Liu Kang nos dijo que tenía un plan y entró con Jax— ésta respondió.

Raiden entró a ver como iban. También los policías. Stryker, le guiño el ojo a Sonya y está se puso a reír en silencio.

Adentro…

—Bien chicos. Aún falta gente que traer, por ejemplo, está noche vendrán dos de edenia que nos enviaron. Yo tengo un plano del palacio de Shao Kahn que robe en el torneo de la liberación de edenia—Liu Kang comenzaba contar.

Estiró el papel por toda una mesa grande.

—No sabía que usaban un plano esos del mundo exterior. Ahora falta que tengan computadoras— Jax bufo.

—La mayoría de los habitantes tienen superpoderes, no creo que necesiten de una computadora— Raiden respondió.

—Como decía la entrada está en esta parte, pero está protegida por 3 tarkatan. Entrar por la parte de atrás es aún más riesgoso no porque sea más difícil de entrar. Ahí da a la habitación de Kano y en su ventana tiene una minigun automatizada.

Liu Kang iba señalando en el mapa tanto la parte de adelante como la trasera.

—¿Eso que es?— Jax preguntaba poniendo su dedo sobre un dibujo de una X marcada en la parte de arriba del plano.

—No tengo idea. Pero es la única X. Mmm… puede significar algo— Liu Kang tampoco sabia lo que era.

Afuera…

Sonya conversaba con algunos soldados, bueno, habían varios grupitos charlando.

Alguien más apareció. Era un hombre con apariencia de indígena ya por su vestir y su cabellera larga.

—Hola, ando buscando a un tal Raiden, supongo que debe estar aquí. Es para una misión que me encomendó— decía él.

—Si, aquí está. ¿Quién eres tú?—Sonya le respondió.

—Me llaman Nightwolf. Supe que —Shao Kahn atrapó a Kitana y me ofrecí en ayudar.

—Que bien, están adentro.

El aparenta nativo entró sin antes de darle las gracias a la rubia. Era uno de los poderosos kombatientes que protegía el mundo.

Mientras con Jade se volvió a vestir y salió de la ducha.

—Que estas… ¡HACIENDO!

—Perdóname por favor. Sólo quería hablar una cosa contigo.

Kung Lao espiaba a la mujer. Ella lo sorprendió estando allí.

—Que no deberías estar con los demás adentro.

—Lo siento linda. Creo que será mejor…

—Mejor que? Irte al cerro de nuevo?, no humano terrestre, esto lo vas hacer por Kitana, ya que tanto la quieres. Lo vas hacer por ella.

—Lo que tu digas.

Adentro…

—Y una vez que logremos entrar, sólo es cosa de buscar a Kitana, salir por la ventana y meterla en una carreta.

—No, no, no Liu Kang— Jax quería modificar un poco el plan ya que no le convencía la idea del Shaolin.

—Será mejor re idear y cuando tengamos aquí a varios o todos los luchadores se lo explicamos así para indicar lo que cada uno debe hacer— Raiden decía. Era mejor esa sugerencia y a Jax le parecía más bueno.

La idea que implementaba Raiden era menos arriesgada, el suponía que a cada kombatiente se le asignará una tarea individual. Liu Kang sólo quería que todos se pusieran a pelear con quien saliera y de esa manera habrían muchas muertes. Los secuaces de Shao Kahn además de superar en número a los de Raiden y Edenia juntos, eran más hábiles.

—¿Cuándo llegaría el resto, Raiden—Liu Kang le preguntó al portador de truenos.

—Ya les informé a la gran mayoría, así que está noche, todos deberían estar aquí—Respondió.

Raiden una vez más se retiró con su poder de transportación, es decir tele transportación. Dejo a todos a solas y después de que desapareciera, Jade entró.

—¡Vaya! Llegó otro hombre mas— comentó refiriéndose a Nightwolf.

—Saben una cosa muchachos—Jax dijo—, Si mandamos a una persona como espía al mundo exterior y revise la situación de Kitana. Así planeamos una estrategia y será más fácil.

—En ese caso, mandamos a una persona a rescatar a Kitana— Stryker interfirió.

—Si, además Shao Kahn es un ser astuto y no permite a nadie ajeno al mundo exterior— Nightwolf prosiguió.

—Pero disfrazado de alguien de ahí—Jax.

—Tendría que ser un disfraz casi perfecto, como tipo Shang Tsung— Jade.

—Entonces mantengamos el plan. Ya como el mío no es perfecto y lo despreciaron—Liu Kang alegó.

Raiden regresó con dos luchadores más, ambos de un clan llamado Lin Kuei y ambos con apariencias de ninjas. Smoke y Sub Zero.

Smoke su apodo era por soltar bastante humo de su cuerpo. Su verdadero nombre era Tomás Vrada. Como se decía anteriormente, llevaba un traje de ninja de color gris oscuro. Su largo cabello, bien le llegaba al cuello era blanco.

El traje de Sub era azul. Él dominaba el hielo siendo capaz de congelar a alguien por un tiempo. También podía fabricar figuras como una espada, una bola, etc. Y podía deshacerlos cuando quisiera.

—Hola Jade ¿Cómo va tu vida?— Smoke saludó a la edeniana y se acercó a ella.

—Mejor desde que cortamos— ella le respondió con un tono de sinceridad.

Jade y Smoke hace un tiempo fueron pareja. Ambos se tenían un especial afecto y estaban todo el tiempo juntos. Luchaban juntos y se protegían. Una linda relación que terminó por conflictos entre ellos.

—Como ven, traje a estos dos Lin Kuei, un tercero y cuarto vendrán, muy probablemente en la noche—Raiden afirmó.

—Creo que con todos nosotros, incluyendo Kung Lao y los otros dos Lin Kuei tendremos más que suficiente para ir al mundo exterior— Liu Kang afirmó.

—Espera Liu Kang. Sonya también ayudará. Ella está afuera. Le diré que nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana— Jax decía y salió afuera a avisar a la rubia.

Pasaron dos horas, y al fin cayó la noche sobre China. En Estados Unidos aún era de día por las diferencias de horas. Los luchadores que faltaban al fin llegaron al templo.

Con Liu Kang y Jade al aire libre…

—Ojalá que podamos rescatar a Kitana con vida— La mujer decía. Miraba permanentemente las estrellas.

—Claro que si. Ella es buena gente. —Liu Kang respondía.

—Hola que están haciendo — Smoke dando un pequeño paseo los vio y acercó.

—¿Vienes a pedir mi mano de nuevo?— Jade de una manera de burlarse contestó.

—Si tu quieres podemos volver— el ninja comentó en si en el fondo deseando otra oportunidad con la edeniana.

—¿No me digan que fueron novios?

—Si, pero es algo que pertenece al pasado— Jade contestó al shaolin.

En tanto adentro…

—La verdad es que no tengo interés por Kitana. Ni siquiera nos pagan por hacer esto— Uno de los Lin Kuei comentaba a otro.

Era un cyber de color rojo, se llamaba Sektor. Su padre era el líder del clan y muy posiblemente lo sería él por ser hijo.

—Tienes razón, pero esto podría significar la invasión de la tierra y nosotros los Lin Kuei seremos afectados— El otro contestó.

Ese otro con quien hablaba Sektor era Cyrax un cyber de color amarillo.

—No, hombre. Tenemos mucha tecnología, perfectamente podemos emigrar a otro mundo si pasará algo con la tierra. Además Shao Kahn hace lo que sea si le hacemos un favor a cambio.

—A mi tampoco me interesa, Sektor. Pero no tengo nada contra Kitana. A lo mejor Raiden nos va a pagar de todas todas.

Jax platicaba con Sonya sobre el plan de Liu Kang y trataban de arreglarlo. Tenían el plano del castillo ahí. Raiden también estaba quieto observándolos y sin hablar nada.

Nightwolf estaba en otro sitio de la habitación con los dos policías y Kung Lao parecía buscar algo o alguien.

—Saben donde está Jade?— pregunto a los cyber.

—La chica vestida de verde? Debe estar afuera— Sektor le respondió.

Lao agradeció y salió al intemperie. Ahí la vio con Liu Kang y Smoke. Nada raro para él, hasta que se fijó en su mano, tomada con la del ninja y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Ay no, me pasó de nuevo. Eso me pasa por ilusionarme de nuevo— alegaba y ponía la Palma de su mano en su rostro.

—Oye Kung Lao. Que alegría verte aquí en vez en el cerro. Ven a compartir con nosotros—Liu Kang le gritó y lo invitó a estar con él.

—Dice Raiden que entrarán, va a informar el plan— Éste respondió, aunque lo que decía no era cierto.

—Tengo entendido que eso será mañana antes de irnos— Jade comentó.

Kung no quiso hacer compañía y entró al templo. Se puso un poco triste por ver a Jade de la mano con el Lin Kuei.

No quería sacar especulaciones sobre eso, pero estar de la mano decía todo.

—Una vez más mis sentimientos. Con Kitana tenía suficiente, pero ahora no quiero saber de nadie.

En el mundo exterior…

Ese lugar, en el que el cielo es púrpura y lleno de oscuridad.

Shao Kahn tenía su palacio y allí vivían todos los que eran leales a él.

Estaba en un cuarto con un ambiente repleto de lava ardiente que pasaba como un rio por debajo del suelo y caía como cascada.

Era acompañado por dos de sus secuaces, estos eran Kano un tipo que tenía un metal pegado a su rostro con un ojo biónico de color rojo y Baraka un tarkatano, así era el nombre de su raza y en ese mundo abundaban en centenas, todos fieles a Shao Kahn.

La cosa es que los tres miraban para arriba como a un objeto fijo. así era. Nada más y nada menos que Kitana colgada y atada a un mástil. Parecía estar inconsciente y bajaba poco a poco hacía la lava.

—Es extraño que los Edenianos no hayan venido a rescatarla— Baraka comentaba.

—Lo que pasa es que esos pobres diablos son tan débiles que saben que me los acabo a todos yo solito— Shao Kahn.

—Los de la tierra no deben tener idea de esto y mejor que no sepan— Kano comentó después.

Se podía ver que los ojos de Kitana abrían lentamente. Ella vuelve en si y se sorprendió ver que debajo la esperaba la lava para quemarla.

Shao Kahn se da cuenta de ello.

—¿Cómo amaneció, su alteza? — se burló.

—¿Crees que estar aquí es de gozo?— ella contestó indignada y forcejeando con su cuerpo y en una de esas soltarse por casualidad.

—Claro que es de gozo. Me enteré que tus protectores se les baja su autoestima cuando no está su princesa.

—Si, pero cuando está en peligro dan lo mejor de ellos.

—Bastante lógico, sobretodo porque ni siquiera están aquí para salvarte— Shao Kahn contestó con toda burla.

—Oye, porqué no te pegas un tiro y le haces un favor a la existencia.

—No nos pongamos groseros, linda— Kano decía.

—Está bien, total, tenemos preparado a alguien que es igual a ti, princesa. Tus guerreros no notarán la diferencia y tampoco sabrán que la auténtica será incinerada— Shao Kahn se puso a reír.

Kitana bajo lentamente hacia la lava. Ya pensó en que ese sería su fin ¿Lo será?


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor: ¿Hola como andan?, sí, por fin nuevo capítulo. Esperen al siguiente que lo publicaré esta noche y terminaré el fanfic.**

* * *

Era ya el otro día. Todos anoche durmieron bien y estaban sentados esperando a Raiden, en el salón principal del templo. El había ido a una misión en Estados Unidos desde ya temprano.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. El sol alumbraba desde atrás de los cerros y corría una agradable brisa veraniega.

—A que horas llegará Raiden— Liu Kang se quejaba.

—Hablemos del plan, sin él— Jax propuso eso y no perder tiempo esperándolo.

A esas horas deberían estar partiendo al mundo exterior. Cada minuto que pasaba a contar desde que Shao Kahn se robó a Kitana, era una pérdida de estos mismos y la esperanza de que estuviese aún con vida.

—Raiden sabía que tendríamos que hacer esto. Es la última vez que confío en él— Liu Kang seguía quejándose.

—Te lo repito, empecemos a contar el plan, no sigamos perdiendo más tiempo— Jax insistía.

Raiden apareció en ese instante por esas casualidades. Ya era la hora.

—Perdonen mi demora— Se disculpaba.

—Bien, acérquense todos— Liu Kang ordenó a que todos los combatientes se reunieran.

—Esto es un plano del castillo de Shao Kahn. Aquí está la entrada— Jax indicaba con su dedo en el pedazo de papel.

—Más de seguro dos guardias tarkatan estarán a la vigila.

—Se supone que Liu Kang los debería de eliminar para entrar, pero él estará con Raiden atrás del recinto junto con Sub Zero. Adelante Smoke se encargará de sofocar con su técnica de humo a esos tarkatan si los hubiera.

—Sektor y Cyrax estarán del otro lado del castillo a la par con Raiden ya que los que van a estar atrás van a ser las distracciones, así para que Jade, quien va a rescatar a Kitana pueda entrar fácilmente. Kung Lao va a entrar con ella y va ser el que cuide su espalda.

—Genial, esto me gustará— el Shaolin interrumpió.

—Silencio, Kung Lao— Raiden lo hizo callar.

—Nightwolf puede entrar previamente y así eliminar algunos tarkatan de adentro o ¿qué prefieres?

—Distraer a Shao Kahn, así alejarlo del castillo. Él es la fuerza mayor y mandará a todos a luchar y se quedará sentado en su trono. También lo son los shokan, que de por sí, vigilan a todos los prisioneros— el indio contestó.

—Tiene razón. Kabal y yo acompañaremos a Nightwolf— Stryker interfiere.

—¿Quieres que ese monstruo anaranjado me queme de nuevo?— Kabal se quejó y recordó un horrendo episodio.

—Sonya y Jax y el resto de las fuerzas atacaran vía aérea.

—Pero hay algo que falta— una voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

Entró una hermosa mujer de estatura normal. Cabellos morenos con algunos mechones blanco adelante. Sus labios también eran negros, así como su playera y sus pantalones.

En si era una especie de demonio, pero tenía un buen corazón. Algo destacable en ella más porque sentía esa cosa llamada amor y guardaba a alguien en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se llamaba Sareena.

Entró con muchos robots Lin Kuei, llegando a parecer que venían a atacar, pero lo dicho anteriormente, era un ser con un corazón maravilloso.

—No estarán peleando con Shao Kahn para siempre. El no descansa hasta que elimine a cualquier amenaza. Además, si se da cuenta de que Kitana no está, irá a Edenia por ella— explicaba.

—Tienes razón. Así no perdemos a ningún combatiente y defensor de la tierra— Raiden opinó.

—El plan creo que me parece bien. Espero que resulte— Jax interfería.

—Difícilmente va a resultar y más siendo Shao Kahn que de por sí, consigue lo que quiere. Como ya dije, si se da cuenta que Kitana no está, la buscará y todo lo que vamos hacer será en vano— Sareena respondió.

—¡Vaya! Entonces este rescate va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé. Jade, creo que debes dar ya por perdida a Kitana— Smoke le susurró al oído.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es luchar. Yo haré el resto. Eso sí la persona que entre y rescate a la princesa deberá estar atenta a cualquier cosa que se le presente por sorpresa en el interior del castillo. Ahora ya no perdamos más tiempo vámonos.

Tras dicho eso, Sareena salió del lugar y los ciber Lin Kuei que traía abrieron un portal gigante para que todos pasarán por el y llegasen al mundo exterior.

Era grande para que también pasasen los helicópteros de las fuerzas estadounidenses.

El mundo exterior era un lugar un tan tétrico. Día y noche el ambiente era oscuro. Inhabitado, con mucho frío, había un mar que tenía pinta de contaminado ya por el color del agua habrá sido embrujado o parecido.

—Aquí no hay castillo— Sonya comentaba.

—Conozco el camino y llegar. No es mucho— Raiden decía y lo señalaba.

El castillo del malvado Kahn era una fortificación resistente hecha de piedras. Contaba con más de diez habitaciones más los sectores como uno llamado el Arsenal, un escenario con abundante lava y en que trabajaban los tarkatan para forjar armas y armaduras.

La comitiva de la tierra y Edenia se detuvieron en una colina grande repleta de rocas a observar y hallar la forma de comenzar el ataque, pero todo estaba claro.

—Bien Jade. Tienes que adelantarte y dirigirte a la entrada. Aquí no vale evitar sino luchar y si es necesario matar— Sareena le indicaba.

—Kung Lao, ve tras ella y vigila sus espaldas— Raiden instruyó.

— El resto, una vez que Jade y Kung Lao lleguen a la entrada del castillo, nos ganaremos detrás de este y empezaremos la masacre— Sareena decía.

—Tienes que permanecer atrás mío— Jade indicó al Shaolin.

Habían dos tarkatan vigilando la entrada. Estaban cada uno en cada lado del portón.

—Creo que esta noche cenaremos edeniana al carbón— uno le decía al otro.

—Yo solo quería una noche con ella— este otro respondió.

Jade y Lao se acercaron a ellos.

—Hola buenas tardes— la mujer fingiendo gentileza los saludó. En el fondo le repugnaba los tarkatanos.

—Se bien que eres una edeniana. ¿Que deseas?— el monstruo respondió.

—Supe que Shao Kahn se casaría con Kitana y venía a felicitarla.

Jade, eso no era parte del plan— Kung Lao susurró.

—El emperador jamás mencionó una boda. Lo único que sabemos es sobre una incineración…

El otro tarkatano lo interrumpió tapando su boca.

—En realidad es un asado, Kitana no tiene nada que ver. De hecho, se le envió de regreso a edenia— trató de corregir, aunque en realidad era mentira.

—¿Y en que tengo que basarme que ella está en edenia? — Jade aun así no creía.

—¿Qué tan fácil es hacer esto? — Kung Lao interfirió con un puñetazo en la cara al segundo tarkatan.

Esto provocó que el primero atacara a Jade directamente y comenzar una batalla.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— cuestionó al shaolin, mientras intentaba defenderse del tarkatano.

—Sareena dijo atacar y matar si es necesario— respondió.

El tarkatan que fue golpeado por Kung Lao, es decir el segundo que lo llamaremos Karbarak se puso de pie y corrio hacia el Shaolin para golpearlo.

Jade no le era dificil pelear contra el primero que lo llamaremos Durakaba. Como tenía mucha experiencia en el control de su bastón lo picoteaba con la punta de este en el pecho del monstruo, imposibilitándolo a que contratacara.

Kung Lao daba una serie de patadas voladoras, todas dando en el rostro de Karbarak y luego para noquearlo, remató con fuerza otra más en el pecho e impulsarlo en contra la dura pared del castillo.

—¿Te ayudo con ese? — le preguntó a la mujer.

—Intenta abrir el portón— respondió.

Mientras en la parte de atrás...

El ataque comenzó. Sub Zero inició creando una escarcha en la que congeló el muro y de un golpecito, rompió el hielo lo que hizo que el muro también rompiera en mil pedazos.

Algunos robots de Lin Kuei se treparon por las paredes del castillo.

Cyrax puso varias bombas en el suelo y las tapó con la tierra, así no fueran vistas por nadie.

Nightwolf logró subirse a lo más alto del castillo y se encontró con varios tarkatan lo cual se vio obligado a pelear con todos ellos. Tenía que entrar por la terraza y vigilar que Kung Lao y Jade estuviesen bien.

Raiden mientras noqueaba a tres tarkatan con electrocución recibió una interferencia de Sindel.

—Oye Raiden, te tengo buenas noticias o mejor dicho excelentes noticias; Kitana regresó sana y salva, aunque está un poco extraña. Dice que la soltaron— la mujer de cabellos blancos informaba desde un holograma de un amuleto que tenía Raiden en su mano.

—¡Qué bien! Es un alago oír eso, en unos momentos estaremos en Edenia— contestó.

El holograma de Sindel desapareció.

Sareena escuchó toda la conversación y se acercó a Raiden.

—Sea quién sea que haya llegado a Edenia no es Kitana. No te sugiero detener el ataque— Sareena suplicaba, ella sospechaba que era un plan de Shao Kahn.

El tipo este de los rayos le hizo caso.

En el interior del castillo Kung Lao y Jade tenían el camino libre. Todos estaban en la planta más alta luchando contra los kombatientes.

Los dos fácilmente y sin novedades se abrían paso por los cuartos.

—Debes mantenerte atrás de mí. Conozco todos los rincones de este castillo— ella indicaba al Shaolin.

Shao Kahn subía lentamente las escaleras y con su maso de acero. Kano lo seguía detrás.

—Emperador, los terrestres nos superan en número. Los tarkatanos son muy débiles contra ellos.

—De seguro vienen por Kitana. Ve a tu cuarto y usa la mini gun. Lo que no saben estos patéticos es que en unos minutos Kitana estará como el hombre de las llamas de los cuatro fantásticos, pero sin decir "llamas a mi" muajajajaja.

Kano hizo caso y se adelantó hasta su cuarto.

Jax piloteaba un helicóptero y ayudaba a Nightwolf con la tarea de los tarkatan en la terraza disparándoles.

El indio desde abajo le hacía la seña militar de la mano en la frente como muestra de agradecimiento.

Stryker y Kabal estaban al lado de Raiden disparando a otra multitud de tarkatan. Si, a pesar de lo que dijo Kano de que los superaban en número, los robots Lin Kuei eran mucho más y más fuertes también.

—Si salgo vivo de ésta, invitaré a Sonya a comer— Stryker comentaba. Deseaba tener una oportunidad con la mujer soldado de las fuerzas especiales.

—Te deseo toda la suerte si te dice que sí— su compañero, Kabal contestó.

Liu Kang combatía cuerpo a cuerpo contra un ninja oscuro llamado Noob Saibot del otro lado. El tipo era ágil, más sin embargo no era rival para Kang. Con su experiencia en artes marciales y el duro entrenamiento con los Shaolin durante toda su vida dieron sus frutos. Noob se despegó de Saibot para acorralar al chino.

Liu Kang de un salto y abriéndose de piernas en el aire, pateó los rostros de los dos ninjas negros. Se refregaron el rostro por el dolor.

El chino aprovechando de eso, da varios puñetazos de forma rápida en el pecho de Noob. Saibot, recuperándose del dolor se acercó a Liu Kang y al momento recibe otra patada de lado, porque el Shaolin da un giro con esa patada al estilo de "Ryu de Street Fighter" en una de las mejillas dejando al ninja desmayado en el suelo.

En cuanto a Noob se tocaba el pecho, pues le dolía mucho. Fue entonces en que Liu Kang aprovechó de levantarlo, empezar a girar como trompo y cada vez más fuerte hasta soltar al ninja y mandarlo bien lejos.

Se sacudió sus manos y fue a ayudar al resto. Una lucha sin oportunidad para el dúo oscuro.

Sektor logró entrar al interior del castillo. Rompió un pedazo de la pared de piedra y entró a las cocinas.

—¿No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto? Raiden no me va a pagar ni un peso. Shao Kahn sí que recompensa y si le ayudo a defender su imperio, capaz lo haga— pensaba.

El robot colorado no quiso seguir acatando las ordenes de Raiden. Salió de la cocina y ahí vio a Kung Lao y Jade corriendo, entonces lo que hizo fue seguirlos.

Afuera...

—Esto es por Edenia, por la futura reina— gritaba un ninja púrpura que lanzaba chorros de agua y era de gran eficacia. Su nombre era Rain.

—Espera, ¿no te parece que ya es hora de que Edenia debiera tener a un gobernante diferente? — cuestionó una muchacha atractiva de piel oscura y vestida de amarilla que estaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Piensas tomar el relevo?

—Así es. Desde pequeña he soñado con ser reina, saber lo que se siente tener el mando.

—Entonces te ayudaré a hacer ese sueño realidad— el ninja le gustó la idea.

La muchacha con quién estaba se llamaba Tanya. A pesar de su belleza que enamoraba a cualquier hombre, era una rebelde que solo le parecía bien las cosas hechas a su manera.

Ambos edenianos se "retiraron" de lo que hacían. Se alejaron de la batalla a un lugar de desierto.

Smoke logró entrar al interior gracias al agujero que hizo Sektor.

—Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca. Nadie está aquí adentro— se decía a sí mismo.

Lao y Jade bajaban unas escaleras que daban a unas habitaciones sótanos un poco oscuros y poco iluminados con velas. El arsenal, en donde tenían a Kitana quedaba cerca, así que estaban a punto de llegar. Ellos no sabían que Kitana estaba allí.

—Oye Jade, si logramos rescatar a Kitana o más bien salimos con vida de esta, quiero... quisiera... emmm... se me olvidó— el Shaolin iba a decir algo, pero no tenía el valor para confesar sus sentimientos por la edeniana, no era que se le había olvidado realmente.

—Me lo dices después. Ahora estamos en una situación delicada. ¡Sígueme!

—¡Alto ahí! — Sektor se interpuso.

—¿No deberías estar afuera? — Kung Lao lo regañó por estar ahí y no donde debiera.

—Ahora voy a ayudar a Shao Kahn. Impediré que ustedes tomen a Kitana.

—¿Qué? — dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

—Sinceramente nunca me importó Kitana, no tengo porqué ayudarla, no me afecta en nada— Sektor dijo, mostrando el poco interés por ayudar.

—O sea nos traicionas. ¿Eso te enseñaron los Lin Kuei?, una vergüenza tu clan— Kung Lao comentó, decepcionado, así como la edeniana.

—Los Lin Kuei me enseñaron a tener sentimientos fríos, la robotización fue lo mejor que me pasó— confesaba el robot sin escrúpulos.

—Ya lo veo. De seguro Cyrax va por las mismas al igual que Sareena y sus monitos metálicos. Todos traicioneros. No importa, de todos modos, iré por mi amiga— Jade además de decepcionada, estaba sentida.

—No voy a dejar que te la lleves— Sektor reclama y liberó de uno de sus brazos una llama de fuego grande para dar miedo.

Por supuesto que los dos humanos no temieron a eso.

—Bien, en ese caso tendré que apagarte—Kung Lao le dijo haciendo sonar los huesos de sus dedos.

—El gran maestro nos entrenó para ser invencibles, algo que sin duda el maestro de los Shaolin no logrará jamás con sus alumnos— Sektor se burlaba de los maestros del templo Shaolin, y los trataba de debiluchos.

Eso fue lo que hizo que Kung Lao se enfureciera y diera de múltiples patadas voladoras al metálico pecho de Sektor.

—Buena tu jugada. Ahora me toca a mí mover el peón— burló Sektor.

Usó una técnica que desde pequeño aprendió. Una tele transportación en el que golpeaba a su oponente, saliendo del suelo. En este caso desapareció y luego de un par de segundos, salió del suelo y golpeteó la espalda de Kung lao levantandolo y cayó de espaldas.

Como es un guerrero lo suficientemente fuerte y entrenado, un golpe en su columna vertebral de ese grado no era nada y sin más se puso de pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Jade se preocupó, pero no era nada.

—¿No crees que teniendo un cuerpo metálico da una cierta desventaja para mí? Aun así, podré derrotarte de todas maneras— Kung Lao no se andaba con pequeñas, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Te ayudaré— Jade se interpuso en la lucha.

—Dos contra uno, ¿eh? Y así hablas de desventajas. Ya te dije que los Lin Kuei somos invencibles.

—Si eres tan metálico quiero ver si soportas un bastonazo— Jade intentó de pegarle con su bastón de madera y como el robot se agachó, le dio equivocadamente en la cabeza al Shaolin.

Lao se desmayó debido al golpe y le creció un chichón en la mitad de su cráneo.

—Ay no, perdóname, por favor— ella se disculpaba y trataba de despertarlo.

Sektor podría haberse reído, pero como era una máquina sin sentimientos, nada más miraba.

Kung Lao no despertaba de su desmayo.

—Creo que mataste a tu amigo — el Lin Kuei comentó.

—Kung por favor, reacciona. Tienes que ayudarme a rescatar a Kitana, no podré sola.

El Shaolin no movía ni una ceja y Jade se largó a llorar con su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

—Son muchas las cosas que agradezco la automatización y esta es una de ellas. No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo viéndote llorar como quinceañera.

Sektor dio la media vuelta y se marchó a otro lado.

—¡No! — Jade emputecida se levantó—. No te vas a ni un lado hojalata colorada.

Ella pensaba que Kung Lao había muerto o quedó inconsciente profundamente.

Fue tras Sektor y este al notar que lo seguía se detuvo.

—¿Quieres una lucha? No querrás que te golpee y te pongas a llorar como hace rato.

—No creí que traicionarías a tu propio mundo, a tu clan, no es de mi incumbencia eso sí. A Kung Lao lo amaba y no se lo dije de hecho nadie sabe de mis sentimientos por él.

—No seas ridícula. El chaval ese debe estar desmayado, ¿porque no te tomas la molestia en tomarle el pulso?

—No sin antes de acabar contigo por traidor.

—Bueno esto ya estuvo. Será hora de poner a la nena en su cuna.

Sektor no perdería más tiempo y ejerció nuevamente su técnica de tele transportación y golpe por atrás. Claro que Jade no cayó en eso y lo esperó sujetando desde un extremo su bastón. Sektor se golpeó la cabeza con él, mientras salía desde el suelo.

La mujer lo golpea con el bastón varias veces en el pecho y una en la parte genital de este que lo dejó con un dolor inmenso.

—Creí que tu clan te sacaría tus genitales al robotizarte— se burló.

Kung Lao ya despertó y con un dolor de cráneo que se lo sobó.

Escuchó repetidos golpes de metal.

—¿Dónde estará Jade? — se preguntó a si mismo al no ver a la edeniana por ningún lado de su alrededor.

Ese sonido de metal golpeado respondía a su pregunta y se le ocurrió la idea de averiguar de dónde provenía ese sonido.

Claro que era Jade golpeando a Sektor, solo que Kung siguió dichos sonidos para encontrarla y verla, dando de bastonazos en el metálico cuerpo del robot.

—¿Crees que me duelen esos bastonazos? Soy de metal.

En una de esas Sektor agarró del bastón y sin esfuerzo lo quebró en dos.

Jade en sí no se inmutó a eso y de repente le da con el tacón de su bota en uno de los azulados ojos del Lin Kuei, haciendo un corto circuito ahí y brotando muchas chispas.

Sektor se lo fregó y de pronto algo redondo paso por la altura de su cuello lo que hizo que se bajara los brazos y se quedara inmóvil.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Jade quedó sorprendida de lo que vio pasar por enfrente de sus narices.

Sektor cayó de espaldas al suelo y su metálica cabeza se desprendió del resto de su cuerpo. Se podía ver los cables cortados que conformaban su cuello y de ellos salpicando chispas.

El sombrero de Kung Lao que fue lo que rebanó el cuello de Sektor quedó incrustado en un pilar.

—Bueno el golpe que me diste en la cabeza— el shaolin se dio a ver.

—¡Que bien que no estás muerto! Perdóname por el bastonazo — Jade alegre de verlo con vida corrió hacia él y tomar de sus manos.

—No te preocupes, viniendo de ti es como si fuera una acaricia— el guerrero respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos quedaron completamente inmóviles, mirándose uno a otro, olvidándose del alrededor, del tiempo y de la misión.

Despacito fueron acercando sus bocas para un tierno beso.

—Oye, tenemos que ir por Kitana— Jade cortó el buen momento, acordándose del rescate.

—Tienes razón. No tenemos mucho tiempo— Kung Lao respondió, un tan sonrojado y rascándose la nuca.

Tomó su sombrero y al colocárselo le dolió el chichón.

—Ten cuidado con ese chichón.

Mientras tanto con el resto, afuera...

Shao Kahn salió a la intemperie enojado y con su mazo al hombro.

—Los voy a aniquilar a todos ustedes por profanar mi reino. ¿Qué se han creído? — gritaba.

Se le podía ver el rostro lleno de ira con ganas de triturar a quién se interpusiera delante de él.

—Espero que Kitana esté sana y salva. La que te va a caer si me entero que le pasó algo— Liu Kang decidido a cualquier cosa, contestó y se puso en medio del paso de Kahn.

—¡Oye tranquilo viejo! — Shao Kahn le pidió que se calmara—. Tu querida princesita está viva y coleando.

—Más te vale— Liu Kang no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de asesino.

—Solo un poco calcinada, pero no es nada de otro universo— Durakaba sin querer se le escapó, lo que hizo que Liu Kang le viniera un ataque de ira, pensando que a Kitana ya la habían pasado por las llamas.

—¡Qué! ¡Qué!

—Sareena, voy a detenerlo— Raiden iba a interferir.

—Déjalo si lo mata nos ahorraremos muchas fuerzas— la mujer respondió, recomendando no hacer nada y seguir luchando con los tarkatan como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

El "truenero" hizo caso, solo porque no los tarkatan oponían resistencia.

Una especie de humano-lagartija vestido de verde salió de una de las ventanas saltando desde allí que eran como cuatro metros al suelo. Abrió su boca para sacar una larga y pegajosa lengua.

—Terrestres, mi plato favorito antes de acostarme— dijo.

Le llamaban Reptile o reptil en español, como su nombre era, vestía de un traje verde de ninja. Tras él, salió un hombre con la cabeza vendada y vestimenta colorada. Bajó como una pluma sin problema.

Ambos dieron la batalla a los terrestres que estaban allí. Por ejemplo, el de rojo, más conocido como "Ermac" usaba una telekinesis para elevar a quién quisiera y voltearlo, cosa que lo hizo con Stryker y Kabal e hizo que se chocaran entre ellos sus cabezas.

En el caso de Reptile sacó su larga lengua para agarrar con ella el rostro de Sub Zero, más el ninja azul se la agarró y tironeó.

—Bonita lengua, ¿Te la regaló tu abuela? — bromeó.

—No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de ese Lin Kuei— dijo Ermac.

—Oye Ermac o "Erwindows" o como rayos es tu nombre, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? — Jax apareció a la espalda de los dos.

—Bien, Ermac resuelve tu indiferencia con el comandante— Sub Zero burló.

Ermac caminó hacia donde estaba Jax con ganas de matarlo. El general de las S.F. se quedó ahí quieto sin temerle.

—¿Sabes por qué llevo estos brazos metálicos? — se los enseñaba, haciendo chocar sus puños.

—Te los habíamos arrancado, ahora creo que haremos lo mismo con tus piernas— respondieron Ermac.

—De echo te lo agradezco porque ahora son biónicos.

—A ver si tus brazos esos pueden con mi poder.

El colorado quiso elevar a Jax, pero no pudo porque él se tiró encima de él antes que lo lograra.

Con esos brazos con una fuerza descomunal, tomó de los de Ermac y lo levantó.

Deseaba mandarlo bien lejos, más así no lo hizo y prefirió hacerlo hablar. Entonces, lo azotó contra la pared de piedra y sacó de su bolsillo una navaja.

—Si me dices la ubicación de Kitana te perdonaré lo que hiciste con mis brazos— lo amenazó, enseñándole la navaja en frente de sus narices.

—Traicionaríamos a nuestro emperador si te lo decimos— respondieron.

Jax acercó la navaja y enterró un poco la punta de esta en una de las mejillas de Ermac.

—No me hagas metértela más profunda. ¿Dónde está Kitana? — volvió a preguntar.

—¿Si te lo decimos, abandonarás este mundo?

—No habría más razones para estar aquí.

—Mira versión falsificada de "la momia" si intentas usar alguno de tus poderes mentales, te meto una bala en medio de esos sesos— Stryker apareció y apuntó con su arma.

—Kitana está en el arsenal, colgada de un mástil que está bajando lentamente hacia una piscina de lava— al fin Ermac confesó.

Stryker llamó a Kabal para que siguiera apuntando a Ermac con la pistola y así poder comunicarse con Raiden a través del radio.

Sub Zero ya tenía congelado a Reptile, luego de que por poco le arranca el rostro de un tirón de lengua, pero lo tenía colorado y una herida que se le abrió en la parte de sus patillas.

—No molestará más— dijo cubriendo al lagarto bien de agua congelada.

Stryker se contactó con Raiden por el radio.

—Rai, Ermac acaba de revelar la ubicación de Kitana. Ya podemos informar a Jade.

—Eso es bueno. Acá Liu Kang está peleandose con Shao Kahn, fue una buena idea de distracción. Nos vemos después, cambio.

Así era, Liu Kang tenía a Shao Kahn además de cansado con varias heridas en su cuerpo y con el casco roto, mostrándose parte de su verdadero rostro. Kahn no tenía energías para seguir combatiendo.

—Oye Liu Kang, ya encontramos a Kitana— Sareena le informó.

Jade y Kung Lao aún sin encontrar el arsenal recibieron la llamada de Raiden a través del amuleto que la edeniana llevaba consigo.

—Chicos, vayan al arsenal, Kitana debería estar allí.

—Está bien, Raiden. Cambio.

Se dirigieron hacia dicho lugar.

Cuando llegaron allí, estaban dos monstruos de cuatro brazos, más conocidos como "Shokan" vigilando a Kitana. Ellos eran Kintaro y Goro.

—Mira ahí está Kitana— Jade la señaló—. Tenemos demasiado poco tiempo, sus pies están a punto de tocar la lava.

—¿Qué podemos hacer con esos monstruos allí delante? — Kung Lao respondió.

—Pelear contra ellos, no hay de otra.

Entraron al lugar, ese cuarto lleno de lava ardiente que bajaba de las paredes al suelo y que si una carne humana a penas la tocase se quemaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Kintaro y Goro se dieron cuenta y rugieron al observarlos.

Fueron directo hacia la pareja; sus pasos hacían temblar el lugar.

—Escoge— Jade pidió que el shaolin eligiera a alguno de esos "Shoakan"

—Al que parece tigre.

—Bien, yo rescataré a Kitana, mientras te lo acabas

—¿¡Qué!? Pensé que te enfrentarías al feo ese de la cola de caballo— Kung Lao reclamó.

—Por más guerrera y asesina que sea, soy una mujer. Somos más delicadas que ustedes los hombres. Vamos ve y dales pelea a esos gigantones— acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas del shaolin como forma de convencerlo que lo hiciera.

—Está bien— Lao agachó la mirada y no tuvo de otra que ir a enfrentarse a Kintaro.

Ellos ya los había visto a los dos. Hicieron sonar sus huesos de los dedos y cada paso que daban el suelo temblaba.

Kung Lao tragó saliva del miedo que tenía. Sí, era un shaolin poderoso, pero enfrentarse a esos seres que sobrepasaban los dos metros de estatura, bastante musculatura y con cuatro brazos, las cosas se tornarían complicadas.

En cuanto a Kitana, estaba inconsciente por eso no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jade. Y sus pies tan solo a menos de diez centímetros de tocar la lava, prácticamente en uno o dos minutos comenzaría a quemarse.

Jade corrió hacia ella lo más que pudo. Kung Lao con mucho temor distraía a los shoakan. Ellos se reían.

—Oye Goro, ¿Has comido shaolin al carbón? — Kintaro le preguntó a su compañero.

—No nunca. Debe ser delicioso— este otro siguiéndole la corriente respondió.

—¿Oye, pero donde está la chica?

—Está rescatando a Kitana— Goro se dio la vuelta a mirar a Jade junto a Kitana.

—Que bien, ahora nos vamos a... ¿¡Qué!?— Kintaro reaccionó a lo dicho por Goro.

Caminó rápidamente hacia donde la edeniana y detenerla.

—Kung Lao debías distraerlos. Ya sabía que era un miedoso— está un poco afligida por el monstruo tigre y a la vez decepcionada del chino.

El hombre observó a Jade unos pocos segundos. Luego desvió su vista a Goro y pensó en que debía hacerlo no tan solo por la misión, sino por salvar a Jade.

—Bien, llegó la hora de probarme a mí mismo— a pesar de su temor, cobró valentía y se preparó para la lucha contra el shokan.

—Serás la cena de esta noche y la del día siguiente— Goro decía.

—Kung Lao eres un miedoso. Pensé que eras alguien valiente y digno de mi amor...

—De mi amor— Fue lo último que dijo la edeniana y que en su cabeza repitió.

—Esto es por ti. Te amo— en voz baja replicó.

Sin perder más tiempo quieto y pensando, con una patada voladora, sacudió la cara de Goro, pero este con las dos manos de abajo lo agarró de la cintura y con las dos de arriba comenzó de darle múltiples puñetazos en el rostro y luego, lo azotó contra el suelo.

Jade estaba sin nada que hacer. Forcejeaba con Kintaro y le cansaba. El tigre tenía mucha fuerza.

—Estoy sola. Creo que es mi fin.

Kitana reccionó. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga intentando de liberarse de Kintaro.

—¡Jade! Viniste por mí.

—Kitana. Toma... mi... radio. Comunícate... con... Raiden— le lanzó el radio.

Kitana lo agarró como pudo. Pese a que estaba amarrada sus manos las tenía libres y por esas casualidades el aparato fue a dar cerca de una de ellas.

Goro pateaba una y otra vez en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Kung Lao. Le pegaba con sus cuatro manos al mismo tiempo y lo aventaba a arriba como un muñeco.

—Ya fue suficiente. Soy un shaolin, he entrenado toda mi vida y me he enfrentado a tipos más fuertes— lo decía mientras en el aire y cayó bruscamente y una vez más de espaldas al suelo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Tenía su ropa rasgada.

—Me sorprende la dureza de tu cuerpo. Pero acabaré contigo y luego con la edeniana. Venderemos cada uno de sus órganos en la deep web sin antes poner tu cabeza junto a mi colección que tengo en mi estante.

—Pero que tonto soy— Kung Lao se venía acordando de una técnica que se sabía y era efectiva.

Y la ejerció. Era una tele transportación parecida a la de Sektor.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—¡Atrás tuyo! — apareció justo detrás.

Agarró de sus hombros para darle de rodillas en la espalda, sobre todo en la columna vertebral.

Goro quedó de rodillas y ahí Kung Lao, enrolló con su antebrazo derecho el cuello del shokan y con el otro empujaba su cabeza hacia adelante.

—Esto lo aprendí de unos malandros españoles— seguía empujando la cabeza de Goro hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Goro cayó desmayado y falto de aire.

Kintaro agarró de la cintura de Jade.

—Eres bastante hermosa. Creo que te voy a besar.

—Intentalo y verás lo que te pasa.

El shokan tigre acercó su boca y ahí fue cuando Jade le atiza un puñetazo fuerte que sus labios sangraron.

Kung Lao saltó al espinazo e hizo que Kintaro soltara a Jade. Forcejeó, pero el shaolin no lo soltaba. Bien afirmado estaba de él y con todas sus fuerzas.

—Jade, es todo tuyo. Te doy la dicha.

—Gracias bebé— respondió ella.

Lo golpeó en todo el abdomen. Le dio de patadas y más con los tacos de sus botas que le dejaba marcas.

Ella no tenía su bastón le hubiera sido más fácil, pero con sus manos y pies le bastaba. No dejaba de golpearlo y en una de esas, le dio un fuerte golpe con todo el taco de la bota en la parte íntima de Kintaro.

Para el remate, Jade se subió encima para darle varios golpes en la cara. Estuvo como treinta o un minuto de pegarle repetidamente puñetazos en el rostro y cayó el suelo.

—¿Se podrían dar prisa el par? Ya siento el calor de la lava en los dedos del pie— Kitana reclamó porque no la sacaban de ahí.

—Ahora te descuelgo— Kung Lao fue a ayudarla.

Con su sombrero cortó las cuerdas y la bajó.

Fue justamente en el momento en que el pilar en el que estaba atado tocó la letal lava y se incendió inmediatamente y en un santiamén se convirtió en carbón.

Y también fue justamente cuando llegaron todos los combatientes.

—Jade estás bien. Dime que lo estás— Smoke se preocupó por la edeniana guerrera.

—Buen trabajo, Jade— Raiden la felicitó.

Liu Kang venía corriendo y asustado, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Kitana sana y salva.

—Veo que estos les dieron que hacer. Nosotros que recibimos la info por el radio de Kitana y venimos a ayudarlos— decía Jax.

—Creo que será mejor irnos— Kung Lao se dio cuenta de que Kintaro y Goro estaban despertándose de sus desmayos.

Cuando salieron del castillo se veían rodeados de más de miles de Tarkatan. Todos ellos esperando las ordenes de uno igual a ellos y que parecía ser más inteligente.

Los robots Lin Kuei plateados abrieron un portal a la tierra.

—Regresen a la tierra— Sareena dijo.

—¿Y tú que vas hacer? ¿Te quedarás? — Raiden cuestionó.

—Claro que no, pero los Lin Kuei se quedarán a enfrentarles. Somos pocos para lidiar con todos ellos.

Todos pasaron por el portal y se cerró inmediatamente. Ahí se quedaron los robots haciéndoles frente a los tarkatanos. Ellos eran más de mil, y con sed de desbaratar.

Con sus filosas uñas los tarkatan comenzaron a cortar los metales de los robots y los cortos circuitos los electrocutaba. Esto era nada más que una manera de distracción, aunque Shao Kahn una vez que se recuperara iría nuevamente a Edenia a por Kitana, pero ahí estarían todos los combatientes terrestres y de ese mundo para impedirlo.

* * *

 **Una cosa porque o sino me saltarán al cuello porqué Kung Lao no usó su sombrero para eliminar a Goro y Kintaro y sí para liberar a Kitana, saben que no pongo gore en mis historias aunque de eso se trate el universo de MK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uf! ni me digan. El Internet se cortó y menos mal que ya tenía el capítulo casi terminado. Bueno mejor tarde que nunca.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana del rescate, una semana difícil. Sindel estuvo agradecida con todos y cada uno de los kombatientes, claro que con el tiempo los compensaría en lo que fuera.

Al principio pensó que Kitana habría vuelto como si nada y resultó ser una copia barata que Shao Kahn creó de ella misma al notar sus ojos diferentes y rojizos y los largos dientes cuando le quitó el velo de su cara.

Raiden viajó a Edenia a ver a Sindel y si todo andaba bien. Llevó consigo a todos los kombatientes que participaron en el mundo exterior.

Liu Kang entró primero que nadie al palacio real de Edenia y preguntar por Kitana. Ella se encontraba en el balcón y cuando sintió su voz, bajó a la planta más baja sin perder tiempo.

En vez de llevar su ligera y azulada ropa de kombate, usaba un vestido celeste con bordados de flores. Se veía bonita.

—Hola Liu Kang, que alegría verte por aquí— lo saludó y tomó de sus manos.

—Toda la semana no dejaba de hablar del muchacho este— Sindel comentó referente a Liu Kang como "chico este" pero le contentaba de que su hija ya tendría compañero, era lo que anhelaba desde que nació.

—Hola— Jade apareció y se alegró de ver a Raiden y demás allí.

—¿Kung Lao vino con ustedes? — Kitana preguntó por el shaolin del sombrero. Al ver a Jade se acordó de una cosa.

—Sí vino, está afuera, ¿Para qué lo quieres? — Liu Kang le respondió.

—Es que quiero hablar con él. Espérenme un poquito, vuelvo en seguida.

Afuera había algunos luchadores como Sub Zero charlando con Cyrax y Sareena. Stryker, Kabal, Jax y Sonya y más alejado, casi en la banqueta de la calle Nightwolf y Kung Lao.

Kitana lo localizó al apenas salir y corrió directo.

Tuvo que levantarse el vestido un poco para no tropezarse con él, mientras corría.

—¡Kung Lao! — le gritó.

—Hola Kitana, ¿qué sucede? — el shaolin la saluda alegremente.

—Nightwolf puedes dejarnos solos. Necesito hablar algo exclusivamente personal con Kung Lao.

—No hay problema. Iré a hablar con Smoke que está solo y se le ve triste— el indio gentilmente obedeció y abandonó y se va a otro sitio.

Kitana invitó a Kung Lao irse a un terreno vació cerca. No quería que nadie los viera.

Cuando llegaron allí se acercó lo bastante a él y lo toma de sus hombros.

—Sabes que, Jade me contó algo que en un principio me puso en un dilema y luego pensé y creo que es mejor tanto para ti como para mí y para Liu Kang.

—¿A que te refieres?— Kung Lao confundido.

—Gracias por tenerme en tu corazón. Tienes un buen gusto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy comprometida— fue sincera con él.

—No te preocupes, verte feliz me hace feliz a mi. Y se muy bien que Liu Kang no te va a fallar, es un buen hombre.

—Eso sí, voy a darte mi agradecimiento, y que conste que no te ilusiones.

Y abraza del cuello de Kung Lao para darle un tierno y bonito beso en la boca que no duró más de diez segundos.

—No tenías que hacer eso— el hombre le dijo, pero en el fondo se contentó.

—Que quede para los dos. Además hay otra cosa que Jade me dijo, mi madre también está de acuerdo, sólo falta si tu estás de acuerdo o no, pero no me lo digas a mi, sino a Jade.

—No sé de qué trata.

—Ya lo verás.

Regresaron al Palacio. A Kung le tenían una sorpresa y él ni lo sospechaba.

Se sentía bien por dentro, más por el beso de Kitana que deseó haber durado más. Al fin y cabo, lo disfrutó siendo corto.

Al llegar de regreso Raiden la vio venir.

—Jade, aquí te lo traigo— le dijo a su amiga.

—Hola, que tal amaneciste— Kung Lao le preguntó.

—Bien, muchas gracias...

Jade estaba nerviosa y se notaba a leguas. Su voz temblorosa le acusaba de eso.

—Me cuesta tanto decírtelo. Si supieras que tengo los nervios a mil por hora.

—Respira profundo, eso te calmará— Kung Lao le sugirió.

Y ella lo hizo. Cerró por dos segundos sus ojos y se puso la mano en el pecho.

Miró a Sindel a Kitana Liu Kang y Raiden. Ellos tenían sus caras neutras, ni una mueca, solo miraban. Ni siquiera se les veía la intención de apurarlos a que sucediera algo esperado por ellos mismos.

—Tú has sido bueno conmigo, me alegró esa iniciativa tuya de ir al mundo exterior después de encontrarte en el cerro. Sé muy bien que tienes a alguien más en tu corazón y que deseas su felicidad sin importar con quién, pero también estoy segura de que tienes sentimientos por otra persona y esa persona también siente lo mismo y lo ha hecho desde hace mucho.

—Bueno no sé quién será esa persona supongo que la conozco— Kung Lao la interrumpió.

—Esa persona...— Jade calló. Su corazón latía fuerte—. Esa persona soy yo. Verás, no te fallaría por nada del universo, te sería fiel, daría mi vida por ti, si supieras cuanto te quiero desde el día en que te vi por primera vez y no me atrevía a decírtelo hasta ahora. El caso es que si tu quisieras ser mi novio. Como te dije, prometería amarte, pero la decisión es tuya y sea cual sea prometo respetarla.

Esas palabras de la mujer dejaron pensativo a Kung Lao. Sus ojos de pronto, comenzaron a mojarse de lágrimas. Miró a Kitana y luego la desvió hacia Jade. Trató de no llorar delante de todos los presentes, aunque lo hacía por dentro.

—No tenías que decir ese discurso. Cuando alguien ama verdaderamente lo da todo. Tu eres una gran chica y además hermosa. No veo la razón de no estar contigo sí creo que te he demostrado mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Mi respuesta es sí, Jade. Si quiero ser tu pareja.

Raiden dibujó una sonrisa y asintió. Liu Kang abrazó a Kitana por detrás. En realidad, todos sonrieron con esa declaración.

En tanto afuera...

—No te pongas triste Smoke. Ya te volverás a encantar con otra chica. Ya lo verás— Sareena lo aconsejaba.

El Lin Kuei gris estaba triste por Jade, pero sabría que estaría feliz con Kung Lao, quién sin duda no la maltrataría de ahora en adelante.

Más tarde, casi la población Edeniana estarían alineados en el patio del palacio real, esperando que Kitana saliera junto con Liu Kang, pero en esta ocasión fueron Kung Lao y Jade los elegidos por decirlo así.

Ellos salieron de los primeros y el resto de los kombatientes, incluidos Raiden y Sindel vendrían tras ellos.

De los segundos salieron Kitana y Liu Kang tirándoles flores, como si de una boda se tratase y se irían a su luna de miel, pero tan solo era una declaración de amor. Tampoco serían los futuros reyes de edenia.

—¡Vivan los novios! — varios de los edenianos gritaban.

Jade y Kung Lao se dieron un beso al apenas salir a la calle.

—Que hermosas son las parejas. Lo que más me da coraje es que no podré ser reina, debimos impedir el rescate.

Tanya y Rain también miraban todo. Tanya en sí, se lamentaba de no poder hacer nada para que Kitana no volviera, ella deseaba ocupar su lugar en el gobierno y Rain la apoyaba. Después de eso, estaban contentos por ver a la pareja pasar y como todos disfrutaron del espectáculo.

* * *

 **Y así concluye este fic amoroso. La verdad es que no me gustan Smoke x Jade, bien lo siento por los fans de esta dicha pareja.**

 **Posiblemente haga un one shot que cuente de lo que pasó antes de esta historia, aunque no es seguro.**

 **Sin más me despido.**


End file.
